Говорящая с призраками
by MaRiNa1990
Summary: Это история о волшебном мире, в котором нет ни Волдеморта, ни Пожирателей. Есть только девочка, которая видит призраков. А в Хогвартсе, как известно, их очень много. Перевод Hermione Granger, Medium by just-another-writter (s/7484862/1/Hermione-Granger-Medium)


**Автор:** the-world-is-sick  
**Переводчик:** MarSe  
**Бета:** olala  
**Жанр:** Romance/Mystery  
**Пейринг:** Гермиона Грейнджер/Северус Снейп  
**Дисклаймер:** Мир ГП принадлежит Дж. Роулинг, а сюжет - автору. Мой лишь перевод.  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** /s/7484862/1/Hermione_Granger_Medium  
**Разрешение на перевод:** есть

_**от переводчика**_:_ изменено саммари. надеюсь, автор простит меня за такую вольность =)_

В Хогвартсе, как известно, призраков может увидеть каждый. Но не всех. Есть такие призраки, которых не видят даже сами призраки - они вообще не знают, что такие существуют. А я знаю. Вижу их. Я поняла это, мы плыли по озеру к замку. А когда мы вошли внутрь, дело стало еще хуже: невидимые даже призракам призраки столпились вокруг, чтобы рассмотреть нас. И некоторые заметили, что я тоже смотрю на них.

Были каникулы, и все мои соседки по комнате уехали домой на Рождество. Я сидела на постели и вспоминала свою жизнь в Хогвартсе. Кроме призраков, у меня тут появилось ещё несколько друзей. Я подружилась с Гарри, Роном, Невиллом и, годом позже - с Джинни, младшей сестрой Рона.

- Ты помнишь нашу первую встречу? – донесся с порога тихий голос.

- Конечно, - улыбаясь, ответила я и повернулась к юноше с волосами цвета воронова крыла.

- Это было пять лет назад, - сказал он, садясь на мою кровать.

- Помню.

**Пять лет назад**

Я училась в Хогвартсе уже месяц. Невидимые призраки часто приходили ко мне. Некоторые из них хотели, чтобы я помогла им перейти в следующую жизнь, другим было просто интересно пообщаться со мной: ведь их так редко кто-то видел! С некоторыми любопытными я сдружилась и немало от них узнала. Потому я и шла сейчас одним из потайных переходов замка.

- Как устроились, мисс Грейнджер? – спросили меня официально-вежливым, но дружелюбным голосом.

- Спасибо, хорошо, сэр Филип, - ответила я, найдя его взглядом.

Призрак был молод, очень высок и не слишком мускулист. На Филипе была одежда викторианской эпохи: черного цвета костюм и такая же шляпа. Черты его лица были мягкими; волосы длинные, волнистые, каштановые, а глаза - глубокого шоколадно-коричневого цвета. Он не был похож на других, видимых, призраков Хогвартса, а был плотнее, выглядел отчётливее, почти совсем живым, так же, как и все остальные невидимые призраки.

- Как дела у других? – спросила я.

- У них все хорошо, - он помолчал. – Я хочу попросить вас сходить на озеро. Там мальчик, подросток. Он очень одинок... Мы хотим, чтобы он знал: он не должен быть один!

- А вы пробовали сами поговорить с ним?

Филип взглянул на меня.

- Да, конечно, простите...

- Как только мы пытаемся с ним заговорить, он исчезает.

- Хорошо, схожу после завтрака, - ответила я с улыбкой.

- Спасибо, дорогая, - он тоже улыбнулся, слегка кивнув. – Доброго вам дня, мисс Грейнджер. И удачи!

- И вам того же, сэр Филип.

Он повернулся и пошел по коридору, а я продолжила свой путь на завтрак в Большой зал.

Перед тем как пойти к озеру, я поднялась к себе в комнату за теплой мантией. Увидела я юношу под деревом, он смотрел вдаль и выглядел очень одиноко. Подойдя к самой кромке воды, я тоже стала глядеть на озеро.

- Ты в порядке? – спросила я, не оборачиваясь, но он не ответил.

- Я не буду тебя обижать. Просто хочу помочь. Как и другие. Они хотят, чтобы ты знал: ты не одинок, - сказала я и повернулась к нему лицом.

Юноша был одет в форму Хогвартса: черные брюки, белая рубашка и черный джемпер с гербом Слизерина. Бледный, с немного длинноватыми и совершенно черными волосами. Глаза того же цвета, что и волосы, широко раскрыты от потрясения и неверия в происходящее.

- Ты видишь меня? - прошептал он.

- Да, - ободряюще улыбнулась я. – Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, я медиум, и говорю с призраками.

Сделав осторожный шаг к нему, и заметив, что он не собирается исчезать, я постепенно подошла вплотную.

– Можно мне сесть?

- Конечно, - сказал юноша тихо. – Значит, ты видишь меня…

- Да. И тех остальных, кого никто в школе не видит, тоже. В маггловском мире ваших намного больше! Они просят у меня помощи для перехода, и я им помогаю. Духи бывают привязаны к самым разным зданиям и строениям, они словно в ловушке и не могут двигаться дальше. А еще встречаются такие, что смогли перейти, но любят возвращаться к прежним своим местам, чтобы посмотреть, как там все меняется.

- Ты всегда и везде видишь призраков? Хреново.

Я засмеялась.

- Северус Снейп, - представился он спустя несколько минут.

- Приятно познакомиться, Северус, - сказала я, протянув руку.

Он нерешительно посмотрел на неё, а потом, протянув свою, пожал.

- Мне тоже.

- Если не возражаешь, расскажи о себе?

Он встал и отошел на несколько шагов.

– Все в порядке, - быстро сказал я, - ты не должен мне ничего говорить, если не хочешь.

- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он. - До свидания, Гермиона.

Юноша исчез.

- До встречи, Северус!

Я встала и пошла обратно в замок.

**Сейчас**

- До той минуты я не встречал никого, кто мог бы меня видеть, - Северус улыбнулся воспоминанию. – Когда ты заговорила со мной, я испугался. Но, после того как исчез, подумал и понял, что мне любопытно. Захотелось больше узнать о тебе…

- Я помню.

- Ты очаровала меня!

**Пять лет назад**

Прошел день или два после моего знакомства с Северусом. Он появился, когда я была на маггловедении. Войдя в кабинет, он встал прямо перед классом, а потом уселся на край профессорского стола, глядя на меня в упор.

- Кто может мне сказать, для чего, по мнению магглов, был построен Стоунхендж? - профессор обвел взглядом класс. - Мисс Грейнджер?

От звука моего имени в голове что-то щелкнуло.

- Простите, профессор? – переспросила я, отчаянно краснея от того, что отвлеклась на уроке и меня на этом поймали.

- Я спросил: зачем, по мнению магглов, построили Стоунхендж? Вы можете ответить?

- Они думают, что Стоунхендж был построен друидами для проведения обрядов и ритуалов, - ответила я.

- Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, - сказал профессор и продолжил лекцию.

Я оглянулась на Северуса и увидела, что тот смеется.

_Что ты здесь делаешь?_ – осторожно спросила я, используя свой разум так, как научилась еще в детстве. Веселье на его лице сменилось удивлением.

- Мне просто нравится слушать лекции, - пожал он плечами и добавил: – Есть чем заняться на целый день. А ты думала, я все это время сидел у озера и хандрил?

_Нет, я просто удивилась, увидев тебя здесь. Это не самый интересный предмет_, - я посмотрела на профессора, тот уже диктовал домашнее задание.

- Если тебе не интересно, зачем ты тогда изучаешь его?

_Потому что его преподают, а я не собираюсь учиться спустя рукава только из-за того, что мне просто неинтересно._

Он опять засмеялся, а профессор отпустил всех. Собрав вещи, я вышла из кабинета, Северус последовал за мной.

_Ты собираешься ходить за мной весь день?_

- Возможно.

Я притворно закатила глаза и отправилась на следующий урок.

Он был рядом до конца занятий, потом пошел в гостиную, где я делала домашнюю работу, и даже отправился за мной в Большой зал на ужин. Там он двинулся вдоль столов, иногда останавливаясь, перед тем как продолжить путь.

_Что ты делаешь?_

- Подслушиваю, - он остановился и посмотрел на меня. – Я знаю, что не должен так делать. Но ведь я все равно никому не могу рассказать о том, что услышал. Кроме мертвецов и тебя.

Северус подмигнул мне, приблизился к столу Слизерина и прошел до того места, где сидел Драко. Насмешливое выражение его лица сменилось гневом.

_Что случилось?_ – обеспокоенно спросила я.

- Он говорит о тебе!

Взмахом руки Северус указал на Драко.

– Он насмехается над тобой и твоими друзьями, Гарри и Роном.

Снейп не был уверен в именах и посмотрел на меня, ища подтверждения. Я кивнула.

– Он обзывает тебя… - выдохнул Северус и отвернулся.

_Как всегда, грязнокровкой._

Я увидела, что Северус движется к Драко так, словно собирается его схватить.

_Подожди!_

Северус оглянулся.

_Малфой не достоин твоего внимания, поверь мне._

- Он оскорбляет тебя, и это сойдет ему с рук? - спросил он недоверчиво.

Я кивнула.

- Почему?

_Нападение невидимых сил вызовет слишком много подозрений. Оно того не стоит, да и Малфой меня особо не беспокоит. Если кто-то не может меня принять только из-за чистоты моей крови, зачем обращать на него внимание?_

Несколько минут его лицо не менялось, а потом он снова начал улыбаться.

_Чему ты радуешься?_

- Тому, что мог бы и догадаться: ответ будет именно таким. Ты не то, что твои одногодки. Ты взрослее.

Я почувствовала, что краснею.

- Гермиона, с тобой все в порядке? - прошептал Гарри. – Ты сегодня целый день как не в себе.

- Да, все в порядке, просто думала о людях, - ответил я, зная, что он поймет.

Я рассказала Рону и Гарри о себе, поэтому они не слишком удивлялись моим выпадениям из реальности и довольно странному иной раз поведению.

- Тогда почему ты покраснела? - спросил Рон.

Краем глаза я заметила, что Северус идет к нам.

- Они только что сказали кое-что смешное, - шепотом ответила я и повернулась, чтобы встретить взглядом своего призрака. Но тот исчез.

После обеда я пошла к себе в комнату и никого там не нашла - соседки отправились в гостиную. Я села на подоконник и стала смотреть вдаль, поверх замка и озера.

- Я был на шестом курсе.

Обернувшись, я увидела в дверях Северуса. Он подошел и сел напротив.

– Со мной тоже учился Малфой, только Люциус. Мы дружили. Я был умен, и его отец постоянно твердил: «Бери пример с Северуса», «Ты должен быть похож на Северуса», «Старайся, как Северус». Люциус просто не мог этого выносить . И однажды попросил меня встретиться с ним на берегу озера ночью.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Лунный свет освещал наши лица, омывал нас обоих. Северус был так красив! Но на лице его была боль.

- Я пришел туда, но никого не нашел. Вдруг сзади хрустнула ветка, я обернулся. Малфой стоял с направленной вперёд палочкой. «Я не буду похож на тебя, если тебя нет», - сказал он и пустил в меня заклятие. Сначала я подумал, что ничего не произошло. Я окликнул его, но он не ответил. Люциус развернулся и пошел в замок, я шел за ним, все пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Ни о чем другом я не думал, и даже не заметил девушку, пока она не прошла сквозь меня.

Северус отвернулся от окна.

– Тогда я понял, что он сделал. Мне было всего семнадцать, - закончил он шепотом, опустив голову.

- Мне так жаль, - прошептала я и пододвинулась, чтобы положить руку ему на колено.

А через несколько мгновений он исчез. Минуту другую я сидела на месте, потом кинулась в библиотеку. Я спросила мадам Пинс, существует ли заклинание, которое могло бы помочь перенести духа в мир живых, но она сказала, что не знает такого. Я побежала к профессору Флитвику, но и он ничего не знал.

Все следующие месяцы я пыталась найти нужное заклинание. Но где бы я ни смотрела, у кого бы ни спрашивала, ответа так и не было.

Северус искал его со мной только несколько дней, а потом перестал. Я поговорила с сэром Филипом, и тот сказал, что Снейп начал общаться с остальными. Это не могло не радовать.

Северусу стало намного легче разговаривать и со мной. А я поняла, что мне нравится его компания. С ним было так хорошо, и я так привыкла к нему, что и не заметила, как учебный год подошел к концу.

- Сев, но, если ты не умер, ты не должен быть привязан к этому месту, - сказала я ему как-то.

Мы сидели на берегу озера под деревом, где впервые встретились.

- Правильно, - ответил он.

- Ты пытался покинуть территорию школы?

- Нет, надо бы попробовать, - сказал он, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Через несколько секунд он появился снова с возгласом:

– Ух ты!

- Где ты был? – улыбнувшись, спросила я.

- В родительском доме, - ответил Северус. – Оказывается, я могу уйти отсюда!

- Да, Сев. Это значит, что ты не застрянешь в замке на все лето, - сказала я, и моя улыбка дрогнула.– Ты даже можешь не возвращаться сюда совсем, если захочешь.

- Конечно, я вернусь, - сказал он, взяв меня за руки и глядя прямо в глаза. – Хогвартс - мой дом. Кроме того, у меня здесь есть друзья.

Он подмигнул, а я снова улыбнулась.

- Может быть, я мог бы навестить тебя на каникулах? – неуверенно спросил Снейп.

- Разумеется, Северус! А ты можешь посещать места, где никогда прежде не был?

- Не знаю. Попробую.

Но ничего не произошло.

- Да, похоже, мне придется сначала как-то добраться туда, где я еще никогда не был.

- Получается, если ты захочешь ко мне в гости, тебе придется отправиться со мной, когда я уеду из школы?

Северус еще немного подумал.

- Нет, вряд ли.

Я недоуменно посмотрела на него.

– В тот день я оказался с тобой в классе, хотя не знал, что ты там. Я следовал за магией, не понимая, что она твоя, пока не вошел в кабинет. С тех пор я, чтобы найти тебя, иду за этой магией.

- Так вот как ты узнаешь, где я! Получается, теоретически ты вполне можешь следовать за мной куда угодно.

Он кивнул.

– А что, если я буду слишком далеко?

- Это как будто бы веревка или провод. Если прикоснуться, меня перетянет прямо к тебе. Примерно так.

- Я тут единственная с такой веревкой?

- Нет, у всех она есть, просто твоя гораздо ярче.

- Она цветная? – спросила я с любопытством.

Он засмеялся.

- Да. Твоя – по-настоящему яркая, огненно-красная, у остальных цвета самые разные. Бывает, что у некоторых людей цвета совпадают. Но так, чтобы у всех остальных, кроме тебя, был один цвет, скажем, синий, такого нет. Я думаю, что это связано с личностью человека и его душой, все люди разные, поэтому и цвета различаются.

- Интересно! Так ты навестишь меня?

Северус обнял меня за плечи и притянул к себе.

- Навещу, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

**Сейчас**

- Мы уже несколько лет всегда вместе, - сказала я ему. – Ты со мной и на уроках, и после, и на каникулах.

- Да, - подтвердил Северус. - Честно говоря, мне ничего другого и не надо.

- Мне тоже.

Помолчав немного, я снова заговорила:

– Не знаю, чем тебе помочь, но тебя что-то держит. Наполовину ты жив. Ты не умер настолько, чтобы перейти в иной мир. Ты должен вернуться на эту сторону бытия.

- Мне и так хорошо. К тому же ты перепробовала все, что можно придумать, и больше пока ничего не нашла.

- А если бы нашла, ты бы попробовал? - спросила я.

Снейп молчал несколько минут, прежде чем ответить.

- Возможно, - прошептал он. – Я не хочу просто исчезнуть и оставить тебя.

Северус посмотрел мне в глаза. На лестнице раздались шаги.

– Я лучше пойду.

Вошли мои соседки, и я начала готовиться ко сну.

Прошло несколько дней, и тут я кое-что получила. Мы сидели за завтраком в Большом зале с Гарри, Роном и Джинни. Северус, как обычно, шел между столами и прислушивался к разговорам. В зал влетели совы, скидывая посылки хозяевам. Передо мной тоже упал пакет. Я ничего не ждала, поэтому сразу стала искать от кого он, но увидела лишь небольшую записку:

_**Я думаю, что эта книга поможет вам. Посмотрите страницу 164.**_

Сорвав коричневую обертку, я увидела книгу «Чары для призраков: способы достичь другой стороны» и торопливо пролистала ее до указанной страницы. Она вся была посвящена заклинанию Spiritus Reducto. Прочитав, я поняла, что речь идет именно о том, что случилось с Северусом. Я огляделась, ища его. Он стоял у пуффендуйского стола и вопросительно смотрел на меня.

_Иди сюда. Кажется, заклинание нашлось_, - сказала я мысленно.

Северус подошел и, встав рядом, стал читать через мое плечо.

- Ох, - прошептал он и исчез.

Я закончила завтрак и, захватив мантию, пошла к озеру. Он сидел под деревом, глядя на воду.

- Прости, - сказал Северус, заметив, что я подошла. – Я не хотел убегать.

- Все в порядке, - ответила я, садясь рядом. – Тебя это должно было потрясти.

- Думаешь, сработает? - тихо сказал он, глядя мне в глаза.

- Не знаю. Но очень на это надеюсь.

- А что, если я всё-таки вернусь в реальность и окажусь в своем возрасте? - спросил Снейп.

- Ты тогда будешь выглядеть старше.

- Но мне, наверное, придётся скрываться...

Он помолчал.

– Как я объясню людям, где пропадал последние тридцать лет?

- Мы что-нибудь придумаем Северус, обещаю.

Я взяла его за руку.

– Мы можем и не начинать, если ты не хочешь, Сев. Все зависит от тебя.

- Я скоро! - сказал он и исчез.

Появился Северус через несколько минут.

- Идем со мной, - сказал он, протянул руки и помог мне встать.

Мы пошли в замок и, пройдя несколько пролетов лестниц, остановились напротив пары каменных горгулий.

– Скажи: «Лимонная долька».

- Лимонная долька?

Горгулья отъехала, открыв лестницу, по которой начал подниматься Северус, а я – за ним. Я уже поняла, куда мы идем. Дойдя до двери, он сказал мне постучать, и я постучала.

- Войдите, - раздался голос

Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, но когда увидел меня, поднялся и подошел ближе.

- Мисс Грейнджер, я надеюсь, книга оказалась полезной.

Я кивнула.

- Мистер Снейп, вы уверены, что хотите этого? – спросил он, продолжая смотреть на меня.

- Скажи ему - да.

- Он говорит - да.

- Отлично, отлично, - сказал Дамблдор и повернулся к своему столу.

- Мистер Снейп, будьте добры встать прямо перед дверью, так я буду знать, где вы находитесь, - он улыбнулся и оглянулся на меня, доставая палочку.

Северус пошел к двери.

- Готово, - сказал он.

- Он готов, - передала я Дамблдору.

Директор кивнул и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться напротив Северуса.

- Spiritus reapparus! – произнес заклинание Дамблдор и усмехнулся. – Давно не виделись, мистер Снейп, но могу сказать, что вы нисколько не изменились.

- Вы меня видите? – спросил Северус.

- Да, мистер Снейп, вижу, - ответил Дамблдор. – А теперь, почему бы нам не сесть и не подумать, что мы скажем остальным.

Он жестом указал на кресла перед своим столом.

Когда мы с Северусом покинули кабинет Дамблдора, все было продумано и улажено. Профессора будут знать правду, но ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы объяснять студентам. Северуса решили представить как Северуса Снейпа-младшего. Мать назвала его в честь отца, который умер еще до того, как их ребенок появился на свет. Северуса перевели в Хогвартс из частной школы магии, когда он лишился и матери, а Дамблдор стал его опекуном. В Слизерине для него уже приготовлена комната, одежда, книги и расписание занятий.

Мы пошли в библиотеку, потому что я знала, что Гарри и Рон сражаются там с домашним заданием. Мы нашли их в самом углу читального зала.

- Привет!

- Привет, Гермиона!

Рон и Гарри улыбнулись, но тут Поттер обратил внимание на Северуса, и его улыбка пропала – он увидел герб Слизерина

- Это Северус Снейп, его сегодня перевели из частной школы, - сказала я.

- Он из Слизерина, Гермиона! - воскликнули мои друзья хором.

- Да, но он не похож на других слизеринцев.

Мои слова их не убедили

- Во-первых, меня сам Дамблдор попросил показать Северусу замок, а во-вторых, с ним все в порядке, и он теперь будет с нами, - я сделала паузу. – Есть возражения?

Говорила я очень серьезно. Гарри и Рон отрицательно покачали головами.

– Вот и замечательно!

Северус вернулся к жизни в нашем мире. Гарри и Рон, сделав над собой усилие, были с ним по возможности приветливы и дружелюбны. А я просто радовалась, что он здесь, особенно потому, что его теперь все могли видеть.

Мы с Северусом снова сидели под деревом на берегу озера. Я немного беспокоилась за него, всю последнюю неделю он был слишком молчалив. Из-за этого я и привела его сюда - чтобы поговорить.

- Ты в порядке, Сев?

Он молчал какое-то время. Я уже подумала, что он не ответит.

- Я тут кое над чем размышлял, - тихо сказал он.

- Я могу помочь?

Северус покачал головой.

- Нет, - вздохнул он. – Мне надо кое-чем поделиться, но не знаю, как это будет выглядеть… Я не хочу потерять нашу дружбу.

Я моргнула в замешательстве, силясь понять, что он имеет в виду.

Северус вздохнул, затем через несколько минут опять глубоко вздохнул, будто набираясь сил.

- Гермиона, ты мне очень нравишься, - сказал он, взглянув прямо на меня. – Мы знакомы уже много лет, и чем больше я тебя узнаю, тем больше убеждаюсь, что люблю тебя.

Он помолчал.

- Я не хочу потерять нашу дружбу. Если я тебе не подхожу, так тому и быть, не возражаю. Будь со мной хотя бы как друг, чем не со мной вообще, - закончил он, глядя в сторону.

Я улыбнулась, протянула руку, чтобы повернуть его лицо обратно ко мне, и в нерешительности прижалась губами к его губам, мягко целуя. Через несколько секунд я отодвинулась и посмотрела на него.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептала я.

Северус был потрясен, но медленно начал улыбаться, потом притянул меня ближе и поцеловал. Его губы были мягкими, теплыми и заставили меня задрожать. Он провел языком по моей нижней губе. Я прерывисто вздохнула, Северус углубил свой совсем уже не дружеский поцелуй. Я обвила руками его шею, он обнял меня за талию и прижал к себе еще теснее. Оторвались друг от друга, мы едва могли дышать. Щеки Северуса пылали, а широко распахнутые глаза сияли.

- Моя жизнь была скучна, и ничто в ней меня не интересовало, пока я не встретил тебя.

Поцелуй его был нежным и легким.

- Останься со мной, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Навсегда, - ответила я, прежде чем поцеловать его в ответ.

И в эту минуту я поняла, что жизнь моя будет прекрасна. Пока Северус со мной и любит меня, все будет хорошо. И я с надеждой смотрю вперёд и вижу всю свою жизнь, которую проведу с Северусом.


End file.
